Wiosna
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Tari Tari. Sawa jelas marah terhadap Wakana hari itu, siklus yang terus berulang. Namun, apa yang terjadi sekarang?—Wakana, Sawa.


**Rating. **T

**Genre. **Friendship/Angst

**Disclaimer.** Tari Tari bukan punya saya ' 'a lalu Wiosna adalah opening di title kinetic novel Katawa Shoujo, credit to NicolAmarfi.

**Warning(s). **Mungkin OOC dan gaje (bagian image-training saja lagi susah mencerna (?))

**Summary.** Sawa jelas marah terhadap Wakana hari itu, siklus yang terus berulang. Namun, apa yang terjadi sekarang?—Wakana, Sawa.

**A/N. **Jadi, menjawab permintaan (?) dari **Salary Dam,** saya mencoba membuat fanfic dengan dua tokoh ini. Karena archive-nya belom ada jadi ya...mohon maklum. Dan ini juga fanfic percobaan (lagi). Selamat menikmati!

.

"_Bila kita tahu ada orang lain kita khawatir pada kita, adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan, bukan?"—Sakai Wakana, Tari Tari Episode 8._

* * *

**Wiosna**

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

"Sawa, tunggu, Sawa!"

Kejar-kejaran tak luput terjadi di antara anggota klub '_Choir sesekali Badminton_' sore itu. Kali ini terjadi sedikit selisih paham antara Okita Sawa dan Sakai Wakana—lagi. Terkadang Sawa cepat sekali marah dan tidak bisa dipadamkan, namun ketika ia kalah argumen dengan Wakana, ia kabur entah ke mana. Baik Miyamoto Konatsu, Wien, bahkan si otak badminton—Tanaka Taichi— sudah refleks dan ingin menyusul gadis penggemar berat berkuda dan panahan tersebut—

"Kalian tunggu di sini, aku saja yang mengejarnya!" sahut Wakana tegas.

"A-Ah, ya..." Konatsu hanya melepas. Wakana pun mengambil langkah seribu dan menuju ke lorong, berusaha keras untuk tidak berlari terlalu bersuara agar tidak ada kepala guru keluar dan menyahutinya.

Awalnya mereka tengah melakukan latihan tarik suara seperti biasa, tak lupa dengan pose-pose aneh dari para pelantun nada pria. Masalah hari ini juga bisa dibilang sepele.

Taichi menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Okita kenapa lagi sih? Rasanya dia sering begitu." Pemuda itu lalu bertolak pinggang. "Cewek memang menakutkan."

Konatsu menghela nafas, awalnya ia ingin menimpa kalimat yang diucapkan Taichi barusan, hanya _mood _berubah karena suasana yang mendadak naik. "Biarkan saja mereka untuk sekarang." Ia menghempaskan diri ke kursi terdekat. "Entah berapa kali mereka berantem..."

Suasana menggantung dengan aneh di udara kini. Mendadak, Wien menutup entah-buku-panduan-apa-yang-dibacanya, membuka tas dan mengeluarkan dua kantung _potato chips_. "Kalian lapar? Aku bawa _snack_."

Kedua orang asli Jepang di sana termangu.

x x x

Melirik ke lorong demi lorong lantai di mana klub berada, Wakana belum juga menemukan sosok Sawa. Ia memeriksa ruangan klub panahan, juga tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya. Memutar lagi dan terus mencari, kemanakah sosok salah satu anggota _choir _tersebut berlabuh?

Menarik nafas sesekali, akhirnya Wakana dapat melihat sosok gadis bersurai ikal itu berada di taman depan sekolah.

"...Sawa!" panggil Wakana membelah sepinya sekolah sore itu. Orang yang di panggil sontak menoleh ke arah suara, hanya untuk kembali berekspresi kecut.

"Wakana..." desahnya. "Kenapa kau—"

"Maafkan aku, Sawa." ucapan itu seketika dihentikan oleh Wakana yang berlutut seraya mengatur nafas. "Aku, aku memang tidak bisa—menenangkan orang lain."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sawa tetap membuang muka, membelakangi Wakana. Wakana tersenyum—ya, ia hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan Sawa padanya karena ini bukan pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi. Beberapa menit berselang, kesunyian menjadi teman, angin berhembus menjadi selingan, dedaunan menari lelah tetapi keadaan belum berserah. Menyadari di belakang dirinya masih berdiri sang temannya sesama klub _choir_, Sawa belum bisa menghapus kerutan di ekspresinya.

"Wakana," Sawa merespon. "Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Seutas senyum terajut, "Kita berdua sama, ya? Selalu bilang pada orang lain untuk meninggalkan diri kita sendiri saat marah."

Sawa pun menghadap ke lawan bicaranya dengan amarah. "Oh? Dan sekarang, kau selalu bicara seperti mengerti aku," dengusnya. "Aku cuma ingin—tenang."

Gadis yang dikuncir poni itu membalas lagi. "Di saat kau punya masalah, Konatsu yang memaksamu untuk bicara, bukan aku." Emosinya muncul sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku khawatir padamu, Sawa!"

Berhenti, Sawa terhenti total. Kini level mata mereka sama, emosi yang mereka curahkan dari nafas yang terbuang tidak dengan percuma, segalanya sama.

"Wakana—A-Aku tidak bisa sekuat dirimu." Sawa memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasa malu kadang aku menyemprot sendiri segala yang ada di kepalaku, sementara kau—kau menghadapi semuanya dengan kata-kata bagai riak air."

Sawa seperti mengungkapkan dosa yang tidak akan bisa ia tarik kembali. Sinar matanya berkaca-kaca sejenak, melihat lawan bicaranya berdiri tanpa kata.

"Mungkin aku—aku cemburu padamu, ya...?" ia mengeluarkan tawa kosong. "Aku bodoh, ya? Cuma karena hal itu aku sampai—"

Dimanapun dan kapanpun, sebuah perbuatan lebih mengena daripada ribuan aliran kata. Tak ada kata lagi, hanya perbuatan. Entah apa yang menggerakan Wakana, namun kini ia melingkarkan tangannya dan membawa Sawa ke pelukannya, mengelus surai gadis di depannya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sawa. Tidak apa-apa." Wakana dengan tulus menjawab. "Aku tidak sekuat itu, kok."

Dirinya jelas agak kaget dengan perilaku gadis pemain piano itu baru saja, menyegel kata-katanya.

(_Hmph, kau bohong, Wakana. Kau terlalu—hangat._)

Sawa melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu perlahan, "Terima kasih kau sudah sering memaafkanku." Kini ia mengambil sebelah jemari Wakana, mengaitkannya dengan miliknya, dan menarik gadis itu agak cepat menuju areal dalam sekolah. "Ayo kembali, Konatsu dan yang lain pasti sudah khawatir!"

Ungkapan dan perasaan yang tersampaikan padanya mengalun lembut hingga ia bisa mengembalikannya dengan senyum. "Kapanpun untukmu, Sawa."

_**Finale.**_


End file.
